


The Wolf Claws At My Stomach (Tearing From The Inside Out)

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Series: Peter Whump Dump [13]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, Complete, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Mama Bear Tony Stark, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, No mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, One-Shot, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Stark - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kisses, Platonic Scent Marking, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scent Marking, Scenting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wolf Instincts, dad tony, dad tony stark, puppy peter, son peter, trying something new for the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: Omega Tony Stark is used to the occasional bad day. He has them all the time, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. However, when his son Peter comes home smelling of fear and blood, the father soon realizes that his worst day isn't when he is upset himself.No. The worst days are when his pup is hurt and Tony can't do anything about it.Almost.





	The Wolf Claws At My Stomach (Tearing From The Inside Out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baloobird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/gifts).



> Sooooo, I thought I would try something new. Please let me know what you guys think and thank you for all of your amazing support! I love you! <3
> 
> Dedicated to the amazing @baloobird on tumbler who listened to me while I screamed about Dad!Omega!Tony and Son!Puppy!Peter for a few hours. I love you so much Kris! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or any related materials.

* * *

 

When Peter first walks into the compound, Tony is nearly blindsided by the smell.

 

It’s bitter, so sharp and striking that the billionaire flinches back, dropping the screw driver in his hand and whipping around. His pup stands in the doorway, his doe eyes wide as he comes to a sudden halt.

 

_SCARED PUPPY. MUST PROTECT, KEEP SAFE._

 

“Hey, Dad.” Peter says, adjusting his backpack straps. “Wh—“

 

But Tony cuts him off, stalking over and gripping the teen’s shoulders. “Why do you smell like that?”

 

“L-Like what?” The smaller Omega stutters and Tony grits his teeth.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Peter.” The genius nearly snarls, leaning down and pressing his nose against his child’s curls, breathing in his sweet scent. He feels Peter snuggle closer in response. “You smell scared, and I’m not leaving this alone until you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Peter sighs, his small body trembling and Tony can’t keep his growl quiet this time. It shakes his chest, rumbling up from his throat and the omega swallows down the rest of the sound when the kid finches a little against him.

 

“It’s nothing.” His pup finally says, his scent stuttering in nerves and Tony grips him tighter. “I p-promise.”

 

Releasing Peter with a small huff, Tony glances down at his son and frowns when Peter won’t meet his gaze. Gently tapping Peter’s chin with a knuckle, Tony waits until the boy looks back up.

 

“Okay.” Tony says, a soft rumble filling his chest when Peter deflates. “Okay, kiddo, I believe you. Let’s work on some stuff and try to calm down, alright?”

 

Peter nods, moving backwards and dumping his backpack onto the chair next to his work bench. Tony watches him for a second, eyes softening, before he leans down and picks up his screw driver once more, going back to his project and listening to the nearly silent sound of his child’s breathing fill up the space.

 

It’s nearly 10 minutes later when Tony smells something that makes his blood go cold.

 

_Blood._

 

The coppery scent rises up and Tony’s nostrils flare as he staggers, turning around so fast he nearly falls and makes it over to Peter’s side in a split second. His pup is leaned over a blueprint, his baby face creased in concentration, an expression Tony would normally find adorable if not for the fact that the Omega’s instincts are currently screaming at him.

 

_HURT. PROTECT. PETER. BLOOD. HURT. PUPPY. MINE._ **_MINE._ **

 

Peter’s head snaps up, a choked off noise of confusion getting cut off as Tony sniffs along his hair and the back of his neck, the metallic scent of the blood getting stronger the closer Tony gets to his son’s right side. Tony growls low in his chest as he reaches down and gently tugs Peter’s shirt up a bit, holding on when the boy starts to protest.

 

“Dad?” Peter says, panicking a little and Tony lets out a snarl in response, feeling his teeth sharpen. “Don’t-Don’t— What are you doing? I-I told you I’m fine!”

 

“Wrong!” The billionaire growls in response, his voice deep and rumbling. “I can smell the fucking blood on you, Peter! Stand still otherwise I will grab your by your scruff and make you.”

 

“No!”

 

“Peter, I swear to God, do _not_ test me right now!”

 

Finally, Peter submits with a whimper, falling limp just as the scratch mark comes into view. It stretches down his side, the skin red and puffy, inflamed in areas. Hands trembling with rage, Tony gently traces the line with a finger, making a small cooing sound when Peter flinches away.

 

_MUST PROTECT. SOOTHE. PUPPY. MINE._

 

“What happened?” Tony finally asks, voice a growl, smoothing down a lock of his child’s hair. “Peter?”

 

“It-It was an accident.” Peter whispers, nuzzling closer with a small chirp. Tony feels his heart stutter as his hands clench. “They- I mean, it wasn’t t-thatbad, they just-just pushed me a bit.”

 

**_PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT._ **

 

Tony’s vision goes red as he clutches his puppy closer. “It’s not—“ He cuts himself off to snarl. “—fine Peter! You’re bleeding and you smell terrified and I can’t allow that.”

 

Peter sniffs, curling closer as his scent reaches out, desperate for comfort that Tony is more than willing to provide. “I’m sorry.”

 

Tony shakes his head, swallowing down his rage for now because his puppy _needs_ him. “Don’t be sorry, baby. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

But it seems that Peter’s instincts have started to act up as well because he just curls up closer, practically crawling up into his father’s arms as the older Omega attempt to keep them steady. The teen whines, burying his face into Tony’s neck once the man gets settled, his legs on either side of Tony’s waist. Tony makes soothing sounds, pushing his pup’s face so that his nose is buried against his dad’s scent marker, breathing in the man’s smell as his eyes spill tears.

 

Tony walks them over to the small bathroom near the door, only stopping once to grab a spare sweatshirt from a chair. Peter continues to sob against his neck and Tony can feel his fangs continue to sharpen with each agonized sound his pup makes.

 

He has to swallow down each snarl, every instinct inside of him screaming to get his child away from the danger.

 

_PUPPY. BABY. MINE. KEEP SAFE._

 

Even when there is no danger to be seen.

 

Settling Peter down on the edge of the sink, Tony reluctantly ignores his pup’s whine at the loss of contract, instead choosing to quickly get a rag and some soap, tugging Peter’s shirt up so the scratch it uncovered.

 

“This might sting a little bit, kiddie.” The billionaire whispers before, as gently as possible, begins to clean the wound.

 

Peter hisses, goosebumps rising along his arms that Tony is quick to rub away, reaching up to brush the curls from his child’s eyes when Peter jerks. The teenager turns into the touch, a small grunt escaping as he seems to struggle to keep from leaping back into his father’s arms, wiggling a little.

 

Tony sets his hand on the back of his son’s neck, giving a small warning squeeze that immediately causes the boy to settle down, leaning back into the touch. Tony cards his fingers through the soft hair at the base of the younger Omega’s neck, reaching around to cup Peter’s soft cheek in his palm.

 

“All done, pup.” Tony says, throwing down the slightly bloody rag into the sink and grabbing a bandage from the cabinet. “Just gotta wrap it up and then we can go sit down. Can you stay still for me for a few more minutes, buddy?”

 

Peter nods. “Yeah.”

 

“Thank you, kiddo.”

 

Tony smiles gently, feelings his fangs finally begin to sink back down, carefully wrapping up his son’s side and helping him down from the sink. Peter stumbles a little from the change in height, grabbing onto his father’s shirt sleeve. Tony smoothes down his curls and wraps his arm around the boy’s shoulder’s leading them both over their makeshift nest in the corner.

 

“Sit.” Tony says, pushing Peter down into the mass of blankets. “Do you want some water, Pete?”

 

The boy shakes his head, his doe eyes widening. “N-No, I just want you.”

 

Pushing away the satisfied rumble that fills his chest, the genius chuckles as his kid makes grabby motions. “Okay, bud, okay, I’m sitting down. Scoot over, I don’t want to crush you.”

 

Peter doesn’t seem to have a problem with crushing _him_ , however. The boy practically crawls into his lap as soon as the man sits down, squishing his cold nose against his dad’s neck, a slight vibration making his small body shake. Tony doesn’t even startle at the contact, instead choosing to lift up Peter just enough to slide an old MIT sweatshirt over his head, before settling his pup back against his chest.

 

They both sit there for a few minutes, breathing in each other’s comforting scent, surrounded by the smell of home.

 

“Why did you lie to me?” Tony finally whispers, breaking the silence.

 

Peter tenses up in his arms, his scent spiking in slight distress. Tony is quick to gently rub his back, sending out comforting pheromones until his pup calms down once more.

 

“I didn’t want you to be mad.” It’s spoken against the blue glow of the Arc Reactor. “I don’t like it when you’re mad at me.”

 

Tony carefully shifts them so that his son is cuddled more firmly against his side, pressing his lips against Peter’s forehead and speaking against his soft skin. “I could never be mad at you about this, baby— about you getting help.”

 

Lifting Peter’s face up, Tony presses their foreheads together, smushing them so that the only thing he can see is the dark brown eyes of his child. He can feel Peter’s pulse pumping underneath his fingertips, can feel each precious beat of his heart and smell his puppy’s sweet scent. Peter makes a small, whimpering sound, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer as Tony lets out a nearly silent growl, shifting them so that his hands cradle Peter’s head.

 

_SAFE. PUPPY. BABY. PETER. MINE. KEEP SAFE._ **_SAFE._ **

 

“I love you, pup.”

 

Peter sighs, relaxing fully for the first time in hours. “I love you too, Dad.”

 

And everything, at least at that moment, is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing ;D


End file.
